Game On!
by m r s. d a r l i n g
Summary: At a young age, Sakura excelled in everything she set her mind to. With high intelligence and a great personality to match it, she was always on top of the game. But all of that changed when she meet Sasuke Uchiha. She finds herself pinned against him to win the post of the vice-president of a company. She must defeat her rival, but falling in love was never a part of the equation.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters.

Summary: At a young age, Sakura excelled in everything she set her mind to. With high intelligence and a great personality to match it, she was always on top of the game. But all of that changed when she met the conceited, pigheaded, and selfish bastard- Sasuke Uchiha. On that day, he humiliated her and knocked her off her high chair. With burning revenge coursing through her veins, Sakura will do anything to defeat him at his own game. But the stacks are running high, when she finds herself pinned against him to win the post of vice-president of the company she currently works at. Dead set on winning the post, she finds herself doing everything in her power to defeat her lifelong rival. Love was never part of the equation and now the fight to the death has begun.

Genres: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Sakura/Sasuke

* * *

_**Game On!**_

**Prologue**

_"Bitter Rivals"_

"I don't hate you, but let's put it this way. If I had a **bucket of water** and you were **on fire**, I'd **drink the water**."

* * *

They were three things I hated more than anything in the world. First, were liars. Second, were bullies. And lastly, was a man by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. I also despised manipulators, arrogant people, and people who believed that they're better than anyone else. Of all those things I hated with a burning passion were people who fit in all those categories. And Sasuke was one of them. It certainly didn't help that I had a strong personality that matched his ice cold attitude. Even, Sasuke himself, had announced his immense hatred for me.

But our hatred towards one another started years before, on the first day of third grade. I had just turned nine and had I chosen my favorite shirt to wear. On the way to school I had accidentally smeared melted chocolate on the front of it, but I refused to take it off. My mother relented and accepted my decision, and dropped me off on the steps of my new classroom. With a last wave directed towards me, my mother finally left me, and disappeared into the crowd of parents.

I was beyond nervous, and it was understandable, I was the new student. All the attention would be directed at me. And I hated attention. I didn't recognize any faces, and it was to no surprise, considering that we had barely moved inside the neighborhood. My mother had divorced my father in a bitter divorce that provoked my mother to move us across the country. My mother had won full custody over me, and ordered a restraining order against him.

At that time, I was far too young to understand why my mother had placed a restraining order on my father. It wasn't until my later years, my mother finally confessed to me the real reason for their divorce.

Moving from our luxurious mansion in the city of Tokyo to the small town of Konoha had changed my life drastically. I no longer wore expensive dresses, dined in the most exclusive restaurants, and shopped in the most fancy stores. It had come at a price. My father had taken all the money when my mother had ordered the restraining order against him. Now the only means of support was a waitress job, my mother had managed to receive from an old friend.

It was on this day that a fuel would be created, that would span for most of my life.

I stood nervously in a line of fifteen other students. I usually was good at making friends with anyone I liked, but today had been the exception. My mother had pulled my hair into two ponytails on either side of my head with two cherry shaped clips. My hair bothered me to no end, and it didn't help that I could practically feel the stares that were directed at me.

That was another thing I hated. From a young age, I loathed the color of my hair. I tried to convince her mother of letting me wear a wig, my question was received by a whole speech proclaiming the Haruno pride in our family's heritage.

It was then that I realized that my hair would always get people's attention. Whenever I liked it or not.

"What are you staring at?" I snapped. To say they were surprised by sudden change in my attitude was a understatement.

The kids either look away at my words or pretended to be looking somewhere else. Contrary to the other kids standing there, there was one kid who looked at me with a uninterested expression. He quickly responded back to my comment.

"No one I've ever seen had pink hair. It's ugly, like you."

I almost gasped out loud. I had never met anyone who had insulted my hair so bluntly. Sure, I had had my share of bullies, who have tried to force me to admit to dyeing my hair for the sheer fun of it. But never in my life had I meet someone who had insulted me and called me ugly in the same sentence.

I wanted to punch his face, but it was the first day, and mother wasn't going to be happy with my expulsion from my new school. That and the fact, we had no other school we could have applied if that happened. I had to keep my anger in check. But I had to teach him that if he thought he could bully me all year long, he was sadly mistaken.

I would show him, who Sakura Haruno really was.

"You really shouldn't be talking, Chicken ass. Your hair isn't any better than mine. What, you really thought that I wouldn't talk back, asshole? I am not _afraid _of you," I muttered harshly, at this point the line had long disappeared to be shaped as a circle. The asshole and I were in the middle of the circle.

Looking back, I feel pride in my response. Asshole really believed that I would have cried by his insults and begged for his forgiveness. He was going to be in for a surprise. In the past and in the future, I never let anyone bully me around. I attack with full-force, and judging by the anger showing clearly on his face, I clearly pushed his button.

After what seemed like an entire hour of staring each other down, the teacher realized that the line had turned into a circle, and in the middle of the circle, WW3 was about to be unleashed.

The teacher, who's name was Mrs. Apricot, moved Sasuke and I to the front of the class. She then proceed to preach to us on becoming best friends with everyone and that our classroom was no place for bad words, and everyone had to nice to each other.

At that time, Sasuke and I were forced to hold hands and hug each other in instant friendship. The hugging never happened, I pushed Sasuke away claiming idiocy was contagious. That made me lose my recess for the day, but I stood by my decision. I was not going to _hug _Sasuke because the teacher told me. I would have rather have eaten my own smelly sock drenched with sweat, than commit that heinous act.

The teacher who I now suspected was on Sasuke's side on this entire thing, forced Sasuke and I, to sit together in our joined tables. I send him evil glares, and he in return, flicked pieces of wet eraser at my face. Yes, our friendship was going uphill.

After what seemed like years, Mrs. Apricot announced that she would have a test to see who could get the highest score. For the first prize, the winner would receive a full week of extra recess, and a entire bag full of candy. When she mentioned candy, our undivided attention was on being in the first place slot.

I stopped sending Sasuke death glares, and put all my mind into being first place. This was something I had to win, and the reason was to show off my hundred percent right in Sasuke's face. That would show him that he should consider me superior than him. I glanced at Sasuke, the same determine look was on his face. He wanted the same thing I wanted: rubbing our victory in our enemies' face.

We were given twenty minutes to finish and turn it in.

Sasuke turned it in at exactly ten minutes and ten seconds.

I turned it in at the exact same time.

Our eyes met for a second, we both had finished at the same time. Purely coincidently. I hadn't cheated, he probably had all the answers wrong, I reasoned to myself. I couldn't be to sure on his part, but Mrs. Apricot merely smiled and told us to go back to our seats.

That night I didn't sleep, my nerves were in a mess. And it didn't help that when I arrived the next day, the results were posted on the window. Waiting right in front of the classroom was Sasuke with a smug look in his face. I now dreaded the worst, _'Did he get first place?' _I thought before I ran to the window, slapping my hands on the window loudly.

I looked for first place and almost punched the window with my fist. Sasuke had received first place. Mrs. Apricot stood behind me, her hand caught my shoulder and forced me to look at her. I wanted to cry with anger, but showing tears was a weakness. I wouldn't let Sasuke win so easily.

"Sakura, you got first place too." she whispered, placing my test in my hands.

I looked down and almost jumped in excitement. Sasuke and I had reached the same perfect score. We both looked at one another, a smirk touched my lips. Our match was far from over.

I won the bag of _healthy_ candy, and an entire five minute longer recess. But the only thing that made me more angrier than receiving fake candy was having to share the prizes with Sasuke. We had to split the candy into two piles, I got the most, Sasuke told the teacher I had to eat more healthy so more candy went my way.

Our recess consisted of trying to in Mrs. Apricot's words, "repair our friendship with love and kindness," we were forced to hold hands in each activity we did. If I wanted to ride the swing, Sasuke couldn't leave me and was forced to hold my hand as I swung. These weren't prizes, they were punishments.

Instead of becoming the best of friends, we fought and yelled at each other. He would pull my hair, or he would throw mud at my face, I cut his hair with scissors and marked his entire face with sharpie. We were send to the principle's office more times than I could count.

But one thing was agreed between the two of us. We would always compete with each other. Be it, sports, memory, running, tests, homework, projects, and even eating contests. We would always compete until there was a winner. We did it all through university. But we would get the same perfect scores. There never was a definite winner. That's how all of this mess started in the first place.

I sat in the lobby of the Tokyo Financial Building, the most important building in Tokyo. It was responsible for more than half of Tokyo's finances. We both came in for the same job opening, vice-president. I had awoken up two hours early to get through all the traffic. Sasuke had arrived after me, and he looked as nervous as I felt.

We both spotted each other. One thought ran through both our minds.

_Game on! _

* * *

This is the prologue, the first chapter should be uploaded this week. If there are any grammar mistakes, I apologize in advance. _The Seperate World Of You And I _should be updated soon_. Game on! _is meant to be a story full of humor and romance. Just don't expect romance in chapter three or five. I am the type of writer who doesn't rush the romance. There will be cute moments, but it's going to take some time before their relationship moves to the romantic state.

Review.

Rose-chan


End file.
